Recently, products such as image forming apparatuses are evaluated in terms of their potential for carbon dioxide emission reduction. In the case of image forming apparatuses, a large proportion of carbon dioxide emitted throughout the apparatus lifecycle is emitted on site as the image forming apparatus consumes electric power to perform image formation. In order to measure electric power consumption of the image forming apparatus at the user site, a power consumption measuring device may be connected to the image forming apparatus as disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-261826-A.
Not surprisingly, the older image forming apparatuses tend to consume more electric power due to degradation of parts constituting the image forming apparatus. For this reason, if the degraded part can be identified and replaced with a new one, the increase in power consumption of the image forming apparatus over time may also be suppressed, resulting in carbon dioxide emission reduction.
In view of the above, there is a need for monitoring part-specific power consumption of the image forming apparatus by specific part of the image forming apparatus, which the power consumption measuring device disclosed in JP-2008-261826-A is unable to do.